1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball gun with a pressure gauge device, and more particularly to a pressure gauge mounted behind a triggering block in a barrel of the paintball gun so that the user may constantly understand the air pressure in the paintball gun to supply air when necessary.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air pressure is a major part for a paintball gun to shoot a paint bullet. In order to know the air pressure in the paintball gun, a conventional paintball gun only measures the air pressure of an air cylinder. Another conventional paintball gun is to mount a pressure gauge to the handle or the front of the paintball gun, and then is sealed with glue to prevent leakage. However, the mounting of the pressure gauge may hinder the user to grasp the handle, and is unable to mount or dismount quickly.
A later design was delivered as shown in FIG. 6, which comprises a fixing tube A, a switch rod B, a pushing rod C, a swivel tube D, and a pressure gauge E. The fixing tube A is connected to a barrel. The barrel is provided with an air passage F and a one-way valve G at one side of the barrel. The fixing tube A interconnects with the air passage F. The pushing rod C is located in the fixing tube A and corresponds in position to the one-way valve G. The switch rod B is mounted to the fixing tube A and engages with the pushing rod C to push the one-way valve G to interconnect with the air passage F. The swivel tube D is connected with the pressure gauge E and fits onto the fixing tube A. The swivel tube D and the fixing tube A are interconnected with each other. The pressure gauge E is adapted to measure the air pressure in the air passage F.
Although this design has solved the above-mentioned problems, it still has some shortcomings such as:
1. The air pressure device has to be purchased separately, which increases the cost.
2. The pressure gauge bulges out of the paintball gun, which may interrupt the user.
3. The pressure gauge is far away from the user, which is not easy to read.